麦丽雅
|quests = |dialogue =McMiria.msg |proto = }} Miria is the daughter of the slaughterhouse owner Grisham in Modoc. Background Miria is the daughter of Grisham, the slaughterhouse operator in Modoc. Miria's brother is Davin, who can be married instead, with similar implications for the party's average combat readiness. A font of local gossip, she will talk the ears off of travelers recounting the goings-on of Modoc. However, she draws the line at talking about her brother, which may be due to an incestuous relationship between the two.Davin's dialogue: "{151}{}{Hmpf! Miria isn't that good in bed.}" Statistically, this would not be surprising, as Miria has a very active sex life.Miria's dialogue: "{205}{}{How dare you call me a slut! Let me tell you, I am very picky about the people I sleep with. Why, I have only slept with 10 or 20 people this month! I think this conversation is over!}" Those who are disdainful of her sexpertise, and choose to engage in slut-shaming, will earn her ire, and she will refuse all attempts at conversation from that point on. Conversely, those who play their cards right may find themselves in for a very pleasant night... followed by a rude awakening at the hands of her shotgun-toting father. Unlike Davin, she hasn't got the animation frames for throwing, clubs and pistols, as well as knives. Interactions with the player character Male characters with Charisma 8, or females with Charisma 7 and a good town reputation, can add her into the party by marrying her. Unlike Davin, this is achieved by first conversing with her about subjects other than sex, then steering the conversation towards this. She will lose restraint and (figuratively) jump at you. Then the screen will do the usual fade to black, except that in this case, the player's entire inventory ends up on the ground. After the deed is done, Grisham will barge in and confront the player. If male, the player can attempt to explain it as a "medical examination". If this works, you can convince Miria to have sex with you again and again, making it easier to achieve the Gigolo perk. Otherwise, the only options are running and shotgun marriage. Note that this sequence can become bugged, so the more the player does during the brief interval between the deed and being 'caught' by Grisham, and the more the player does during the ceremony, the more likely that is to occur. Marrying her is permanent and there is only one option for removing her that doesn't involve killing her or selling her to slavers, since she cannot be asked to wait like a normal party member. The player can ask Father Tully in New Reno to divorce them. This will cause her to leave the player's party and the game permanently, and the player's "Married" status to become "Separated". If you try to seduce her with less than the required Charisma she will yell for her father, and the whole town turns hostile towards you. You may choose to kill Grisham with super stimpaks when he succumbs to the effect of chems (giving him five and resting for a few hours should be enough) when attempting to sleep with Miria. After he's gone, Uncle Biff will give you the same dialogue as her father, though he looks strangely familiar and there are infinite Uncle Biffs. She can be married regardless of the player's party limit. Should you then ask someone to wait, she would fill the empty slot, and no new party members could be added. If you run, the town of Modoc will turn hostile, so make sure you're finished with the area before you do. Once married, Miria will not leave the party unless killed or divorced. Like Davin, she has no additional points in any skills whatsoever, but since the default for Unarmed has the highest base value, she is most proficient (or least inept) at that skill. Like Davin, and unlike regular joinable NPCs, neither her skills, HP, nor AP improve. Neither Miria nor Davin can Level Up. Human sized, she can wear armor. Unlike Davin, she only has Strength of three rather than four, which means she cannot use any SMGs without a strength penalty to her already deficient skill. On the other hand, the +50 to-hit bonus for short-range fire helps a lot. Trappers are interested in spending quality time with Miria, although this is no way to get rich. Miria's brother, Davin can be married instead, with similar implications for the party's average combat readiness. If you leave Miria anywhere, and return to Modoc and tell Grisham you think she's dead, he'll have a heart attack on the spot. Inventory Appearances Miria appears only in Fallout 2. Transactional Interactions Trappers are interested in spending quality time with Miria, although this is no way to get rich. Likewise, the Corsican Brothers are always looking for skilled fluffers willing to work for next to nothing. (Or, more precisely, for someone whose potentially exploitative spouse will "volunteer" them for the task.) Similarly, the player can pimp out Miria to a patron in The Hole in the Den, for either $50 or $200. en:Miria es:Miria pl:Miria ru:Мария (Fallout 2) uk:Мірія (Fallout 2) Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Human characters Category:Modoc characters Category:Fallout 2 characters